The human senses provide information from various modalities vision (sight), audition (hearing), tactile (touch), olfactory (smell), taste, proprioception (the sense of the relative position of neighboring parts of the body and strength of effort being employed in movement), and the vestibular system (which contributes to the sense of balance and spatial orientation for the purpose of coordinating movement with balance)—that humans use to function. Wearable devices may produce outputs of various modalities with a wide range of settings.